


bliss

by gxiants



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Collars, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Shop, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, no soccer sorry lol, slight BDSM, this is literally my first work here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxiants/pseuds/gxiants
Summary: Christen’s lack of experience is quite visible when she is forced to enter a sex shop.
Relationships: Tobin Heath & Christen Press, Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 140
Kudos: 418





	1. Chapter 1

Christen Press was bored already, she was tired too. She had spent all day hanging out with her friends and even though she loves them more than anything, she would do anything in order to just lay down on her couch right now. They've probably spent the last ten hours shopping, eating and just walking, and she was _exhausted_. 

Now, it was dark outside, late-night, and the group of three were strolling down between closed stores with a little bit too much alcohol in their blood chattering about everything and nothing until Ali made a quick stop. 

”You know, I’ve always wanted a dog, for me and Ashlyn you know, it gets kinda lonely sometimes, ” Ali Krieger — a long time best friend of Christen said out of nowhere. ”Like, Ash works a lot right now, which is understandable, but the loneliness gets to me sometimes… can we buy a dog?”

Christen knew that it was the alcohol talking so she simply nodded along with what Ali had to say hoping to get the girl to feel better. She was unfortunately a sad drunk without Ashlyn, it was same and cute at the same time. Megan Rapinoe, on Ali’s right brought an arm around Ali’s shoulder in comfort.

”No quick decisions now,” Megan advised, patting the back of her friend.

The group of friends continued down the road until Ali once again made an abrupt stop. Without saying anything she quickly turned to her left, where the only open shop they've seen during their walk these last hundreds of meters. One glance at the shop and you would immediately guess what kind of business that was going on in there. The red led lights in the windows with rose petals resting at the bottom of the window sill exposed it all and beneath the red led lights at the top of the window was what Christen would’ve guessed was the name of the shop. _Bliss_.

”This is like, for real, what I need right now, fuck that dog I was talking about, ” she exclaimed with a smirk on her face. ”We are going inside.”

Christen groaned loudly, they were literally a hundred meter away from train station that would bring her home. She was tired, not horny but Christen made sure to put a mask on before she turned her way towards the shop, throwing a glance in Megan’s way, only to see her smirking face. Christen came to a conclusive that she must’ve been the only one tired.

The doorbell called out loud above them when they entered the shop. The ringing caught the attention of a woman behind the desk, who for an instant threw them a comforting smile. 

”Welcome ladies, ” the voice behind the desk told. The woman looked to be nice, light brown hair, a kind of petite body type from what Christen could see and the three girls smiled back. 

Megan and Ali didn’t waste no time though and went straight for business. Christen admires the comfortableness because all she could feel was her own uncomfortableness building up. Suddenly she felt very shy, she was not used to this kind of environments. It was new, and to be honest, the only toy she owns was the six-inch dildo she got as a joke for her twenty-first birthday four years ago. The toy she had used more than she would ever confess. Maybe she should add something to her cart as well? The suggestion made heat climb rise from her neck.

Megan and Ali had the complete opposite mood, every little toy that was placed on the high shelves caught their attention. They looked at the pros and cons with each toy, paying no attention to the lady behind the desk who looked at them with an amused smile.

Christen stayed behind as her two friends continued to go through every little toy. She kept her arms crossed across her chest, an insecure habit she caught on from a young age and kept doing as soon as she felt out of place.

”Press, look, isn't this something for you?” Ali turned to Christen’s way, holding up a buzzing… wand thing? Christen quickly shook her head and turned away, not wanting to get teased about her reddened cheeks. As soon as she turned away she could see another figure in distance, or maybe it was a mannequin?

Oh, definitely not.

The mannequin was moving, putting a black lace lingerie on another mannequin.

Definitely a person, and Christen guessed it was another worker here.

She was right. She caught the eyes of the person in distance, it was a woman, a woman who was slowly making her way towards Christen. Christen could feel her arms tighten around her chest. She felt her throat tighten and she had no clue why. This is no big deal she constantly tried to tell herself.

Christen couldn't overthink enough until the lady suddenly stood in front of her.

”Do you need help?” the foreign lady let out. Christen quickly shook her head and the lady in front of her chuckled lowly. She must have noticed the nervous state of the curly-haired girl. ”It’s okay to ask for help, you know, ” she continued playfully.

”I—I don’t—,” Christen began and quickly shook herself out of her nervous trance. ”Okay fine, I don't know one thing about… toys, ” she admitted, squeaking out the last word in embarrassment. The lady— with a nameplate that said Tobin assured her that it was fine in one of the most soothing voices she has ever heard. The voice made Christen feel herself growing out of her embarrassment. She can't for sure be the only twenty-five-year-old without experiences within sex toys.

”So, do you have any preferences? Or… Should I ask, is there anything so far that has caught your eyes?” Tobin said, making eye contact with Christen, which was no good. Suddenly the familiar heath raised to her cheeks.

”I haven't really been looking…, ” the brown-haired girl mumbled as she glanced towards the shelves.

”That’s fine, let me talk you through it, let's start from the entrance, yeah?” The worker said as she moved the duo toward the entrance she had walked into just five minutes ago.

”So, here we have the dildos, they come in different sizes and forms, which is… quite obvious, they're supposed to simulate penile penetration, although, some of them doesn't really look like realistic dicks, ” Tobin said and gestured towards the different kind of dildos. ”If you enjoy the feeling of being penetrated of like the feeling of—.”

”I know what dildos are…,” Christen mumbled embarrassingly and the girl across from her closed her mouth into a thin line. ”They're… nice,” she continued to ease the tension.

”Alright, at the end, it's your choice, and your choice only, okay?” Tobin continued reassuringly before leading her to the next shelf. “Here we have the famous plugs and anal beads. If you’re into anal, or willing to try it the plugs are awesome because they can teach your body to accept anal penetration. It brings a nice feeling to it as well,” Christen nodded quickly before turning her gaze away again and Tobin took it as a sign to move on.

Christen has never really experienced her sex life, sure, she has had sex a couple of times. Very vanilla. She has had boyfriends as well, penetrating her. It’s boring really. But she has yet to experience what she really likes, not even in her own apartment with locked doors and covered windows. The only thing that has ever pleased her on her own is her dildo and hands, with her back against the mattress and head comfortably against the soft pillows.

Just because she wanted to explore her sex life further now that she had the chance to, doesn’t mean she is ready to go that far, not yet.

They moved towards the next shelf, a shelf that was a lot bigger than the ones before, the shelf she was at when she saw Tobin across the shop. The vibrators.

“There’s a lot of toys here, they come in big and small sizes, some is more expensive than the others,” Tobin stated and gestured towards something small and pink. “This is a so-called bullet egg vibrator, they’re quite cheap, easy to hide but still brings a nice stimulation to your clitoris,” Christen nodded along, still keeping silent and taking in what the worker had to say. “Here we have the clit suction toys, they’re quite expensive but if you enjoy the sensation of oral sex these are the ones for you.”

Christen really admired the way Tobin was speaking, she spoke with no shame, normalizing the fact that women are allowed to enjoy themselves. It amazed her, but the immodest way of speaking made her embarrassed. In fact, she had no plans coming here earlier, yet here she was, learning stuff about sex toys she never even heard of before.

Tobin interrupted her wandering thoughts when she took a steady grip of the same long looking vibrator Ali had shown her earlier.

“Here we have the _magic wand_ ,” Tobin said chuckling. “this is a real favorite around here and they work really well for those who enjoy a strong sensation,” Tobin continued to explain, going back into her professional aura. “Or you could simply use it as a massage tool,” she shrugged playfully.

Christen felt overwhelmed. She felt embarrassed and didn’t trust her voice enough to laugh along, not even sure if she could squeak a noice out. She forced her gaze away from the magic wand and instead tried to look for her now lost friends.

“They went downstairs, our… a little more, bizarre part of the shop?” Tobin said. “Wanna’ go downstairs?” Tobin said, sensing the overwhelmed aura of the girl beside her. To ease the girl beside her she slowly brought the toy back to the shelf before leading the brown-haired girl downstairs.

Christen’s breath immediately got caught in her throat as soon as she could see the floor downstairs. There were no windows, dark, leather everywhere and every kind of bizarre thing Christen never once imagined were used in bedrooms. Dozen of handcuffs and ropes occupied one side of the wall and Christen brought her right hand to her left wrist at the sight. She had heard of handcuffs in the bedroom, sure, but what surprised her the most was the sight of her two friends discussing _paddles_ and _floggers_.

The hand on her lower back stunned her and she quickly turned around and met the amused gaze of the now-familiar worker. She was stuck on the last step, blocking the way for Tobin.

Christen immediately moved out of the way and stepped down the last step until she once again froze in her place. The leather came in every form, clothes, handcuffs, blindfolds, floggers, paddles, and freaking _collars_.

“Christen! Which one do you think hurts the least?” Ali said and showed her three different paddles and Christen could honestly not tell any difference between them.

“I—I don’t know,” she mumbled and glanced around the place until she met Tobin’s eyes that were looking at her in question, arms crossed, legs wide in a confident manner compared to Christen’s. ”Didn't know you were into… this, Ali,” Christen continued to mumble.

“Well, we all need to spice it up sometimes, I feel like,” Ali explained and Megan nodded in agreement.

“Did you find anything Chris?” Megan asked and Christen shook her head with the magic wand in her mind.

“Not really, you?”

“Nah, Sue and I have enough already,” the pink-haired girl snorted and smirked. “You should get something, how long has it been?”

“Since what?”

“You had sex.”

“I dunno’,” Christen mumbled and turned her insecure gaze downwards. “Doesn’t matter.”

Megan hummed and Christen could tell that she disagreed. But who was she to have a say in Christen’s sex life, even though she is most likely right.

The group of three stayed downstairs for another set of minutes while Ali decided on which one she would choose. The light browned haired employee had walked upstairs a few minutes before the trio did the same. They went to the counter where the girl that had welcomed them inside stood and patiently waited for Ali to bring out her credit card.

Christen did the same, until she felt a familiar hand tap her shoulder.

“You know, if you change your mind, you’re always welcome back. I get that this…,” Tobin said and gestures around the place. “Is a lot, you’re not the only one. If it was anything that caught your eyes, you can always buy it online or come back here to get it,” the employee continued reassuringly and it made Christen want to buy every single thing in this whole shop. But no, she didn’t. She nodded her head gratitude and Tobin did the same before walking back to the first mannequin she had worked on.

Ali bought her paddle alongside a pair of soft-looking handcuffs and finally the trio walked their way towards the train station.

And Christen made herself promise to buy that damn magic wand as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever work on here and my writing skills is as rusty as my math skills.
> 
> Though I’m going to be honest, English is not my mother tongue so cut me some slack, yeh?


	2. Chapter 2

It took a full three days until Christen was back, standing outside the glass door with a sign showing that it was still open. It was late night, again, a little past ten. The difference this time though, is that she is alone. The similarities from last time, she's a nervous wreck, again.

Christen probably stood still for a solid three minutes before she made an entrance. The familiar doorbell ringing above her head marked her arrival. It was a new employee at the counter, a younger one if Christen guesses right. She was blonde and Christen gave her the most convincing smile to the lady who greeted her back with a similar one. The girl looked nice, but it wasn't the girl Christen had secretly hoped for.

She wasn't going to let that get to her though, she was here for one reason. The magic wand. The wand that has been on her mind these past nights. She wasn't necessarily horny, she just wanted the wand to try it out. Something to spice it up, something that would make some kind of difference in her life.

Christen could feel her cheek heating up at the sight of the toys, the same butt plugs and dildos Tobin has introduced her to and Christen could feel a familiar embarrassment fill her body. She was a twenty-five-year-old woman who needed help choosing her sex toys.

She sighed deeply and made her way towards the magic wand and when she suddenly stood right in front of it she became unsure. Nonetheless, she brought an unsteady hand towards the box Tobin had shown her three days ago. As a result she let out an airy breath as she brought her second hand to support the plastic box. Inside was the vibrator Tobin and Ali has introduced her to. It was expensive. But Christen had promised herself that night to buy it, she needed it and she knew it. A few seconds later she was on her way back to the counter where Ali shamelessly bought her bizarre stuff three days ago until she caught the eyes of the employee behind the disk. It was not the same young, blonde girl she saw when she entered the shop. It was Tobin.

Tobin didn't look so surprised upon seeing Christen and it made Christen feel uncertain. Either she didn't remember the face belonging to Christen or Christen had been very obvious to the fact that she needed that damn magic wand. It was the latter.

Even though Christen had secretly wished to see Tobin that night, she immediately regretted those wishes. This was embarrassing. She was a desperate, horny and a lonely woman who had needed a lesson about sex toys three days ago. Now she's back, in front of the same girl who educated her, and it embarrassed her.

"Finally something that caught your eyes?" The voice brought her out of her trance and she quickly nodded her head. She left the box on the counter and made sure to keep her hand as close to herself as possible. "Remember, there's no need to feel embarrassed," Tobin hummed as she registered her purchase. "You're actually pretty brave for coming back, I didn't think you would," she continued, Christen blushed slightly at the praise but she also knew that the woman in front of her had lied. That no—surprised look she gave her when she met her eyes a minute ago knew damn well that Christen would come crawling back.

Christen nodded and started to fumble with her wallet, her hands still as unsteady as before.

"You're cute."

Christen almost choked on her breath. She forced her eyes upwards to meet the foreign couple of brown eyes belonging to Tobin. That same girl wore a proud smirk on her face and Christen was sure she must've imagined that, no way in hell that this girl admitted thinking that Christen was cute.

"W—What," she mumbled out meeting the eyes belonging to Tobin.

"This is very unprofessional of me, but we have met two times these past three days, whereas both of these times have been during the night, so let's blame my bluntness on that. But will you go out with me?" This time Christen actually choked on her breath. The coughing continued for a solid five seconds, and damn she really needs to step up her game before she gets diagnosed with _stuttering mess_ or accidentally suffocate herself to death because of air loss. "I know this is random, but you actually intrigue me, yo—you don't have to, or we can go out for a coffee or so, but I really do want your number though," Christen smiles lightly at the desperate tone the employee now used.

"Oh really?" For once, Christen could luckily keep her voice steady and the lady across from her leaned both of her elbows against the now empty counter. She had already packed her new purchase in a white plastic bag that was for Christen to take.

"Yup," Tobin said and covered one hand over the bag that she slowly pushed toward Christen.

"Oh, I don't know, I'm a busy woman, " Christen said playfully and surprised herself of how well she hid her nervousness.

"Really, what is keeping you so busy?" This time the bag was right in front of Christen to take, but the confident woman in front of her kept her hand still on top of the package.

"You know, this thing will...," That was the last straw, like literally, she tapped the bag that was under the hands of Tobin and not once have Christen initiated a sexual joke. It was far beyond her comfort zone and the surprised look on the workers face in front of her told her that this was far from what she had expected as well. The familiar heat rose to her cheeks.

"Well, I could be the one keeping you busy instead of this thing," Christen almost choked at the raspy voice that Tobin suddenly used. "That will be seventy dollars miss...?"

"Christen, Christen Press."

—

Christen was annoyed with herself.

And exhausted.

And bored.

It's Wednesday night. Two days ago she walked out on Tobin, leaving her hanging without a phone number. Christen did it in order to feel some control over the situation, she felt playful and wanted revenge for her near-death accident. Christen is sure that she is probably the only one between the two of them that actually needs the phone number. Tobin for sure has her contact book full, while Christen is happy with her twenty or so contacts, whereas twelve of those are family members she barely talks to anymore.

She left Tobin hanging because she thought it would make her feel good, it was an in a moment thing. However, it came back and bit Christen in the butt. After all, it's Christen who knows where Tobin whereabouts are, not the other way around. So, if Christen wants any sort of contact with the woman ever again, she will have to stomp over her ego and go talk to her.

Christen is alone, in her apartment, seated on the grey couch with a fluffy quilt covering her legs. Her hands are occupied by a cup of hot green tea. It's not necessarily cold outside just yet, since it's just late August, but the feeling of loneliness is bringing some kind of dull feeling inside of her.

Christen loves the single life, how could you not appreciate it just a tiny little bit? She's not sure she's necessarily seeking for a lover to share the couch with either, although that doesn't sound too bad. She's just in deep need of somebody to keep her company. Days go by fast, most of them spent alone apart from the eight hours spent in school teaching a bunch of clueless eight years old mathematics, writing, and everything in between. She loves her job, but she has no one to share her passion with. Sure, she does have her few couple of friends, Ali and her wife Ashlyn, Megan, and her girlfriend Sue and a few she talks to regularly. However, they're occupied with their own life, sharing their passion with their lover. And Christen has no one.

One thing that she does know though, is that she's overthinking, and that the rainy weather outside is making her paranoid. She needs to get over herself, learn to appreciate life.

Christen brought the warm cup back to her mouth, curling both of her hands against the warm surface as she slowly inhaled the scent before taking a sip. Eyes focused on the television in front of her, playing some entertaining yet super boring sitcom. She sighs against the rim of the cup before sinking lower into the couch letting her mind wander again.

She lets it wander to the package she hasn't opened yet. It's still hidden in the white bag Tobin put it in, placed in the mirror covered wardrobe furthest away from the door. She tries to convince herself that it has only been two days, and that she hasn't been turned on enough to bring it out of its package.

She’s stupid, she thinks. Who even overthink over a freaking sex toy.

Christen Press does.

The cup in her hand is soon empty of substance and episode after episode is playing on the television. Christen is not sure why she spends most of her evenings like this, why she urges the sadness and loneliness to eat her insides piece by piece. The now-empty cup in her hand, has been empty for the past five minutes, yet it’s still there, occupying her hands.

Christen stands up, putting the cup on the table beside her before making her way to her dresser. Without question she brings the brand new package out of its bag and carries it with her towards the couch. If she’s trying a new toy tonight, she might just try a new spot as well.

Let’s just say she’s never came this hard before.

—

It took twenty-three hours and she was back in that same position as the day before, a cup of tea in her hands and a sitcom playing on the television. This time though, it’s Thursday.

She threw her display of her phone a glance, it’s almost ten, and she threw her head back against the couch. She’s exhausted, she has been exhausted every day for these past four weeks since work started. She’s tired of being exhausted.

It’s been two years since she graduated college with a Bachelor degree in education, and it’s been two years since she applied and got a job at Josh Hills elementary school. It was not the job she had wished for, but it would do for the moment, a moment that had been far too long. She had not planned to stay here for more than a year, she was planning to go back to studying but now she’s stuck. Stuck with kids, stuck with exhaustion, stuck with loneliness.

Don’t get her wrong though, she loves the kids at school, they for sure bring some spark of happiness in her life but if she wants to live a life proud of herself she needs to get going.

That’s most certainly the reason as to why she’s currently sitting on the Blue—train on her way to the shop she has been visiting twice these past couple of days. She was dressed in some tight black jeans, a grey crew neck with a loose jean jacket over the outfit. She wasn’t seeking any kind of unnecessary attention that would bring her uneasiness. She just wanted… She don’t fucking know what she wants. All she needs is a little more control over her life, some control that will promise her a better-looking future. She has no clue why a sex shop would give her some kind of control over that.

But boy was she wrong, there’s what’s within the sex shop that would light it up, and not only the toys.

—

The ringing bell above her head could almost be counted as familiar at this point. Behind the desk stood the same woman she had stumbled upon with Ali and Megan during the first night. Christen is not sure if the woman recognized her but the woman threw her the same smile she had done the first night. It wasn’t until now that Christen could make out her name, _Kelley_. Cute.

Christen shifted her gaze and glanced across the place, all she could see were shelves full of toys and mannequins dresses in skimpy looking underwear. It looked nice though, but Christen wasn’t sure if a lace material up her bum would feel as nice as it looked. What Christen couldn’t see though, was Tobin. Suddenly Christen felt her cheeks heating up, again. Not only had she just assumed that the shop would be open, but her desperate self had also assumed that Tobin would be working tonight. She felt a little bit foolish, but she can’t just walk out after wasting twenty minutes trying to get here.

“Is Tobin working today?”

“Yeah! She’s downstairs, fixing… stuff I guess,” Kelley — the lady behind the desk said and Christen could feel her lungs being emptied of air. Oh well. Christen nodded with a smile in gratitude as her legs led her to the staircase that would take her downstairs. For some reason she could feel her hands getting sweaty and she discretely rubbed them against the rough fabric of her jeans as she slowly made her way downstairs.

Christen assumed that Tobin didn’t hear her as she stepped down the stairs, because in the corner furthest away from the staircase was Tobin, with a pair of washed jeans hanging low on her waist with a black hoodie that said Bliss in red cursive on her back. She stood there with the _collars_.

Christen cleared her throat and Tobin instantly turned around, this time compared to a few nights ago, she sure looked surprised.

“Christen, hey,” the raspy voice exclaimed and Christen could feel herself blushing at the fact that Tobin even remembered her name. Who even blushes at that? Christen greeted her back in the most steady voice she could offer, avoiding anything that would make her embarrassed. Christen glanced across the place to avoid Tobin’s eyes, after all she had no clue what she was actually doing here right now.

“What are the collars for?” She blurted out as she met Tobin’s eyes again.She had three collars occupying her hands.

“Well… they’re supposed to fit around someone’s neck,” she answered playfully and Christen could feel herself blushing, again.

“Do people really use that?” She mumbled out, mentally slapping herself for how weak her voice was becoming.

“The number of people buying these from us online and here would definitely say yes, so yeah,” Tobin answered. “They’re pretty too,” she continued and admired the leather material belonging to the collar.

“What do you… use them for?”

“Well, collars are different to everyone and holds a different meaning for everyone. For some, they’re symbolized as belonging, that you belong to someone or you’re no stranger to the BDSM community and has no problem showing it off,” Tobin started, not turning away from Christen’s green eyes. “For some, they stay in the bedroom, for kinky purposes only, sometimes people buy a leach with it as well,” this time Tobin broke the eye contact to indicate where the leaches could be found. Christen could feel a distinct uneasiness grow inside of her. Damn, she is really a baby when it gets to sex. “For some, it brings some kind of control wearing a collar, that the collar implies protection and you wear it to feel control over the situation.”

There it was again. Control. Something that Christen hasn’t felt in a long time.

But would she really wear a damn _collar_ to feel some kind of control? She was not a dog.

Tobin could immediately feel the uneasiness aura coming from the girl and decided to drop the subject, but not before picturing the girl with a leather collar wrapped around her neck.

“So, about the number you never gave me,” this time, Tobin was smirking and Christen was so thankful for the girl in front of her. Either she had worked here long enough to know when to drop the subject or Christen was an open book. Probably a mix of the two options.

“Yeah, about that, I don’t know,” Christen continued playfully and Tobin’s smirk just grew wider.

“So you’re telling me you’re here to buy new toys when you just bought yourself some a few days ago?” Tobin urged playfully and Christen felt exposed. “Let me buy you a drink?”

“Tonight?”

“Whenever you’re free.”

“Well, I’m teaching a bunch of loud, impatient eight years old, five hours tomorrow, so maybe not tonight,” Christen explained, and she felt ridiculous. She’s declining yet another offer, an offer that wouldn’t even get her drunk.

“Tomorrow?” Tobin questioned and Christen could swear that the voice sounded hopeful. Christen nodded. “I get off at eleven, but I can sneak out a couple of minutes earlier, if that’s fine?” Christen nodded again and she suddenly felt very eager. For the first time in a long time she was going out on a Friday night with someone that wasn’t Megan, Ali, or Ashlyn. It made her happy. “So the number?”

“Three drinks and it’s yours.”

And for some stupid reason, Tobin saw it as a challenge.


	3. Chapter 3

Two nights ago, Christen left her comfort zone by trying out her new purchase, a sex toy. This time though, forty-eight hours later she left her comfort zone in a completely different way. She was seated beside a woman she has met a total of four times, including this night. The woman was the reason why she was currently seated where she was. There was something intriguing about the woman. During their first time meeting Christen felt completely out of place, embarrassed, and wanted to get out of there immediately. Now, she was seated beside that same woman with complete different mood.

Christen didn't really know what they were actually doing except for drinking substances she never once tried before. Cocktails that came in any form, whiskey with ice and cheap beer. But apart from that, she didn't really know why she was seated beside the woman she barely knew. Christen was thankful though, if Tobin hadn't asked her out for some drinks yesterday, Christen would most likely be seated at her couch with a sitcom playing on her television. She would probably pop some popcorn as well to make something out of the Friday night.

However, that's not the case here. She's far away from popcorn and she's far away from sitcoms.

"So, which one so far did you like the best?" The voice belonged to Tobin, Tobin who wore a set of loose pants, a black hoodie with a black jacket on top, and rocking a snapback cap on top of her head. She was looking like a frat boy seeking for a girl to keep her company during the night. But, Christen admired that same woman, who rocked the outfit like no one else. They barely know each other except for their names, and that Christen is very inexperienced when it comes to sex but that didn't matter. Either Tobin was indeed looking for a nighttime company or she was actually enjoying the company of Christen. Christen hopes for the latter.

"Some better than the other, they were good though, which one's your favorite?" Christen answered effortlessly, mostly because she can't remember the names of the drinks she has been trying these past hours. Tobin shrugged slightly before answering.

"I come here a lot actually, but the funny thing is, my favorite drink here is not really my favorite drink, it's just so freaking good here," Tobin explained and turned Christen's way. "My favorite here is actually Malibu Sunset," Tobin said in a soft voice before ordering one for Christen to try.

The bartender took the order before Christen could protest. Three drinks were enough for her phone number and for the night in that matter, but Tobin apparently disagrees.

"Oh God, it's so sweet," Christen crinkled her face before taking another sip. "But I can see why you like it." Christen could hear Tobin proudly say a _told you so_ before taking a sip of her own drink as they went on with their small talk. Tobin didn't really know how far she could take this small talk without accidentally giving Christen the impression that she is taking advantage of the drinks she had given her. Her delusions limited the night for her and Tobin wished that she would've got more out of the girl as the night passed on, that's something she is willing to admit. But, approaching Christen is hard, and something Tobin never would admit was that she's nervous. It was easy to read Christen's mood, knowing if she liked the drink or not, if she's comfortable or not. However, there's a whole lot of story that comes with the girl. A story Tobin has yet started to read. Or, she has no idea how to read pretty girls.

It was past one when Christen walked back to the train station and much to her surprise, Tobin was walking right beside her. The girl was supposed to take the bus two blocks away in a whole different direction. Yet, she guaranteed Christen company until she was seated comfortably on the train. Christen blushed at the offer, and tried to get rid of the woman when she was willing to buy a ticket to get through the gates leading them to the railroad. It was an unsuccessful mission.

The two women were surrounded by a comfortable silence. Christen stood with her arms crossed hoping to provide some sort of heat through her thin jean jacket. Tobin, on Christen's right stood there glancing at the green-eyed girl. She was indeed very pretty, and the moonlight and lights flickering its lights on her made sure that there was nothing to hide. The burning gaze of Tobin was something Christen was trying her best to ignore. Knowing that she will be red as a tomato at one glance from Tobin.

Their silence was something Christen appreciated. She has for a long time chosen bad company, or to be honest, she had accepted the first offer that came her way. It would always end on the same note, the guy talking with Christen nodding along. It annoyed her. It's like they're afraid of getting comfortable in silence together. The peaceful sounds of nothing but winds with a great company is something Christen desired. 

That great company was currently on her right side, in silence relishing her looks, or picturing her naked. It made Christen insecure. After all, she knows nothing about Tobin or her intentions. As the insecurity grew wider she slowly turned Tobin's way to embrace her gaze. Christen couldn't really figure Tobin's face until she smiled widely as she shrugged her shoulders, gave her another soft smile before gazing away. Christen blushed. Who are you Tobin?

"I think you owe me your phone number, I got you four drinks tonight," Tobin teased and Christen smiled before offering her hand. Tobin almost dropped her phone as she fished it out of her back pocket. Christen took a steady grip around it teasingly as she wrote her number under a new contract with her name on top.

As Tobin reached for her hand back she purposely brushed her fingers against Christen's naked ones. Christen smiled at her only to receive a playful one back before she crossed her arms around her torso again.

"Is there a reason why you always stand with your arms crossed?" Christen swallowed before shaking her head.

"Not really, it's an old habit I guess," Tobin didn't look so convinced and simply nodded her head before letting it go. Engaging them into another peaceful silence for another few minutes before immersing in a small talk. It wasn't until the train could be heard that Christen felt an unfamiliar disappointed feeling grow within her, and it wasn't until the train stood right in front of their feet that they stopped conversing. They quickly said their goodbyes, and as Christen was about to enter the train she turned around and unexpectedly blurted out: "Will there be a second date?" She does not know where that came from but she wasn't about to let Tobin slip away that easy.

"Oh no Christen, this wasn't a date," Christen immediately turned red and was about to apologize until Tobin kept talking. "You deserve a better first date from me, text me when you get home safe!"

Christen is sure she's never smiled that wide before.

"You'll have to text me first though, I don't have your number," it was the last thing she said before the doors shut in front of her and precisely ten seconds later she received a message from an anonymous number.

—

Christen spent her Saturday hanging around in her apartment, and Sunday at the mall with Ali. Tobin has texted her a few times over the weekend and Christen was happy that they could keep a steady conversation going without it being awkward. Because dry testers are the worst and Christen wasn’t even sure that she would keep Tobin’s contact if she was one.

It was Sunday afternoon and Christen did everything possible to focus on her current task. She was planning the upcoming week for her students, but there was no success. Tobin was texting her, a little bit about everything and even though Christen never would’ve admitted it, a notification from Tobin for sure distracted her.

**Tobin Heath**

Same !! It’s honestly so sad seeing homeless dogs walking around the streets

_Sent, 6:02pm_

**Tobin Heath   
**That shit should be illegal for real, like everywhere. 

_Sent, 6:02pm_

Christen smiles broadly at her display, probably looking like some freak, but she didn’t care. Tobin’s admiration for dogs made her even more likable.

**Christen Press**

i have two dogs home in la, you would love them!

_Sent, 6:02pm_

**Tobin Heath**

Really? That’s so sweet.

_Sent, 6:03pm_

**Tobin Heath**

I have always wanted a dog, but I personally feel like the dog wouldn’t be happy here bc I’m literally never home

_Sent, 6:03pm_

**Christen Press**

saamee!!

_Sent, 6:03pm_

Christen sent pictures of her two dogs at home and the sight of her dogs made her miss them more. Christen got an immediate response from Tobin who was praising the two dogs and Christen couldn’t help that giddy feeling growing in her stomach. She felt childish, one person showing her attention and it suddenly got her all giddy.

Their conversation went on and on, switching from dogs to Christen’s work and what she would like to do in her future. The talk eventually led to the fact that Christen had yet to started planning the week and Tobin forced her into working. It lasted thirty minutes until Christen picked her phone up and started messaging Tobin again.

**Christen Press**

i’m so hungry

_Sent, 7:34 pm_

**Tobin Heath**

Get back to work !!

_Sent, 7:35pm_

**Tobin Heath**

Wait, haven’t you eaten yet?

_Sent, 7:35pm_

**Christen Press**

no

_Sent, 7:35pm_

**Tobin Heath**

Why the hell not

_Sent, 7:36pm_

**Christen Press**

because a certain someone made me work, and i’m a bad cook and very lazy so

_Sent, 7:36pm_

**Tobin Heath**

You’re not blaming this on me lol

_Sent, 7:37pm_

**Tobin Heath**

Wanna eat dinner with me? It’s on me promise

_Sent, 7:37pm_

Fucking hell, Christen was really a freaking teenager as soon as it came to Tobin Heath. Christen was sure the redness of her face was as bright as a stop-signal and she didn’t know if it was negative or not.

**Christen Press**

is this THE date?

_Sent, 7:38pm_

**Tobin Heath**

No

_Sent, 7:38pm_

**Christen Press**

when’s the date then :(

_Sent, 7:39pm_

**Tobin Heath**

That’s for me to know, and you to find out

_Sent, 7:39pm_

**Tobin Heath**

Now answer the question lol

_Sent, 7:39pm_

Christen was sure that Tobin already knew that answer. But she took no unnecessary risks and twenty minutes later Tobin stood outside her apartment door, a wide smile on her face with a grey beanie on top of her head, looking as cute as ever. It didn’t take long until she was slowly leading her down to her black Audi that waited not too far away.

—

Tobin insisted on paying for the dinner, and Christen didn’t know if she should feel bad or not, after all, Tobin paid for a second dinner for herself and for Christen’s. To make herself feel better, Christen offered to pay for the next dinner and after Tobin had teased her about a second dinner, she reminded Christen that she had a date planned for her and that she would do all paying during that date as well. Christen pouted, but no bad feelings at all. Tobin was really sweet, but after all, Christen had money on her own.

They had eaten at some decent looking Italian restaurant. It was Tobin’s recommendation and who was Christen to decline. Christen wasn’t even sure if she could put up an option as to where to eat without feeling insecure about it. But at the end, Tobin drove them to the Italian restaurant where they had bought two different meals. It was surprisingly good but the time flew by way too fast. Tobin exposed herself a little bit more, telling her about the love she has for soccer, and Christen got all excited. That was something they had for common. Tobin also exclaimed that she was gay in the middle of the dinner, and for some reason Christen didn’t feel surprised at all. Christen simply hummed at the confession, giving her a comforting smile with no further question before their conversation went on. Christen wasn’t stupid though, she knew that Tobin would’ve liked to know her sexuality. But, Christen wasn’t one to put a label on herself, she loves who she loves.

The end of the dinner came way to quick, and after Tobin had insisted on paying for the dinner she slowly drove Christen back home. The radio was on in the background while the duo talked about everything and nothing. A conversation that was over way too quick.

Soon enough, the duo was standing outside Christen’s apartment. Neither of them knew which one of them who should be the holder of the last word.

“When will I see you again?” Christen said with a burst of confidence that quickly washed away.

Tobin smirked. “Probably in my sex shop.” Christen blushed. Christen didn’t know how Tobin did it. How she went along so smoothly with confidence. How she made Christen turn into a red putty so easily. “Either looking at collars or vibrators.” Tobin’s voice had dropped a level and Christen could feel the air getting heavier. _Collars_. She wasn’t a dog.

“Stop it,” she exclaimed quietly and waved her hand in front of her. “Keep that up and I’ll rethink ever wanting to meet you again,” she continued playfully. Tobin snorted and looked amused before shaking her head.

“I’m everything you need, sweetie,” Tobin said in the same playful tone. Christen shook her head in the same manner.

“Goodnight Tobin,” she said softly, meeting Tobin’s eyes.

“Goodnight Christen.”

  
Christen watched Tobin getting out of her sight.

—

It wasn’t that late when Tobin had dropped her off. So during the remainder of the night she had got some work done which led to the fact that she had at least Monday and Tuesday planned. Worksheets were printed out, placed in her bag, all ready for tomorrow morning. She had changed out of her clothes and was now sitting up in her bed, back against the headboard surfing around on her MacBook.

It started off with some innocent online shopping, looking for some sweaters for the upcoming fall. Christen admired the fall, its colors, and the outfits you can pull off. The fact that you could spend all weekends on your couch with tea occupying your hands without it being weird and introverted. You don’t have the same nagging voice inside your head that constantly tells you to go outside during the summer. It was peaceful, cozy, and beautiful.

However, after not finding any cheap sweaters on sale her shopping had turned a complete one-eighty. Christen felt like a stalker, and she for sure would’ve felt guilty if there was anyone currently watching her screen. But she didn’t. In front of her was the homepage of _Bliss — The Grand Pleasure of Portland_. The page was black and red and Christen’s eyes were wide open. At the top corner of the page were two names written.

Tobin Heath and Valentino Montiserro.

The second name was entirely foreign to her. Tobin Heath however, was not new information. Christen at the beginning believed that Tobin was the owner of the shop in Portland, but after entering the page listing all of their official shops and seeing the same two names at the top corner in each page Christen knew for sure: Tobin Heath was the damn owner of the whole branch.

Christen was surprised. Sure, Tobin was indeed very intelligent and passionate. However she had no idea that the same brunette would be the owner of a whole branch, owner of a total amount of nineteen shops around America with an additional fifteen scattered around the world.

Tobin Heath, a twenty-nine-year-old woman. CEO of Bliss alongside companion Valentino Montiserro. CO-owner of a total amount of thirty-four shops scattered around different places. Starting the company at the age of twenty-two alongside Montiserro after the duo graduated together seven years ago with a degree within entrepreneurship.

Christen was impressed, and even though she barely knew Tobin she felt surprisingly proud. There was no secret that Tobin was more than successful, however, not once during their meetings had Tobin acted as if she was steps above Christen. She had stayed humble and if Christen wasn’t the stalker she was currently, she wouldn’t even have guessed that Tobin even was the owner of the shop here in Portland.

She continued reading about the branch and its purposes, their collaborations, and healthy and lawfully legal assortment which successively lead to a link to their online shopping.

A page Christen didn’t close for the remainder of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all the kudos and comments! i really appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 4

To say that Christen didn't keep that same tab open on her website would be a complete lie. It wasn't that she was on there every day, but it intrigued her, and everything it came with. It's impressive really. The fact that she a few weeks ago didn't know that there was more than dildos, it was a bit embarrassing. Now, the tab on her MacBook proved to her that there was indeed a bigger assortment than dildos. Anyhow, she kept the tab opened and instead of taking any risks and long trips towards the real shop, she stayed safe and sound on the internet. She spent a few nights scrolling through it all, looking and searching as if it was nothing special. Anyone looking at her wouldn't suspect a thing, only if they saw focused on her face, because Christen was sure that every minute she spent on there made her cheeks the same color as the one on the home screen of Bliss.

It had been a few days since she last saw Tobin. The two women had full schedules, and when Christen wasn't working, Tobin was inhabited in the shop or stacking her income. But, that didn't mean that the women wasn't keeping up with each other. They spent all their free time texting one another, and Christen was sure that she wore a smile during the whole week.

Christen hasn't brought Tobin’s actual job yet. It wasn't her position to tell, but curiosity killed the cat after all. Nevertheless, she wouldn't ask over a text message anyway.

It's Friday evening, she's stuck in front of the television with a freshly opened bottle of wine, patiently waiting for Megan and Ali to make an entrance. It was an abrupt decision made by the three women, they're supposed to stay in together, drinking wine and watching some shitty movie to entertain them. Christen knows that the other two women are going to be quite noisy as soon as they see the already opened bottle, but Christen couldn't get herself to care. It's been a long week for sure, the kids are certainly bringing her exhaustion. Secondly it's already nine and they're not here.

She sipped her wine slowly, relaxing into the couch as she scrolled through Netflix, looking for a movie to watch. She didn't get to scroll enough until her door stood wide open and not only two, but three women stomped inside.

"Hey girl, I brought Ashlyn along, is that fine?" It was Ali talking, dragging Ashlyn along.

"Of course it's okay," Christen hummed. She didn't really care, they're married for god's sake. Ali smiled wide and besides her Megan threw herself on the couch. Christen made sure to sit as close to the armrest as possible, she cannot stand sitting between her two friends. It's uncomfortable and she does not enjoy the feeling of getting squished. 

"Hi Press, I've missed you, how was work?" Megan said cheerfully as she turned Christen's way to give her the best hug she could muster in this position. Christen shrugged lightly as she returned the hug.

"It's been a bit stressful, it's eight hours a day of loud and obnoxious kids," Christen said playfully and got a knowing smile from Megan. "But, I like it. How about you?"

"God, don't even get me started. I hate working for somebody, I wanna be my own boss because my boss is a huge fucking ass and thinks I can't do shit," Megan said and Ashlyn snorted beside her. The two women worked together at some shit factory that paid them good. "He hates me, but he should know that I hate him just as much, and now he has this picture of me as feminazi because I dyed my hair pink," Megan fumed. "I want to fire him but I obviously can't. I wanna quit." Christen felt a teasing smile on her lips. Megan has for the past year vowed to resign from her job, and yet, she wakes up bright and early every morning to earn her paycheck.

Christen patted her thigh supportingly as Ashlyn agreed.

"Fuck that, what movie are we watching?" Megan said and snatched the remote control from Ali's hands who seemed genuinely hurt.

"You can ask for it, and you would've gotten it without breaking my nails," Ali grumbled and Megan smirked.

"You're being dramatic," she teased and took Ali's hand into her own and inspected her nails. "They're fine," she said reassuringly and dropped it.

The group of friends sat on the couch for ten minutes straight, scrolling through Netflix without any success.

"No, not a horror movie," Christen sighed. She wasn't necessarily scared of them, like a preteen girl, but she wasn't very fond of them either. They're stupid and there's nothing enjoyable within a horror movie.

"I had a bad fucking week, so did Ashlyn, so I say that we have the right to choose a movie tonight," Megan said and tried to convince Ashlyn to stand by her with a stern look.

"Who said anything about me wanting to watch a horror movie?"

Ali has given up minutes ago, leaning back against the couch between Megan and Ashlyn with her arms crossed looking straight at the empty television.

"Me," Megan said. "Great, a horror movie it is, I brought snacks."

Christen didn't even notice the name of the movie Megan chose. But, it wasn't entertaining and the jumpscares sent her back into her childhood. That's why she embarrassingly sat as close as possible to Megan with a purple pillow clutched to her chest. She felt like a teenage girl all over again. Megan however, sat still with her eyes focused on the television, and Christen will never know what the woman finds amusing.

There was a buzzing noise besides Christen that made her jump. Megan snorted beside her without turning her gaze away from the television. Christen grumbled embarrassingly as she realized that it was her phone beside her. It was a message from Tobin and suddenly the embarrassing feeling was abandoned.

She scanned the display, it was a little after eleven, and Christen knew that Tobin had ended her shift for the day.

**Tobin Heath**

How's your evening going?

_Sent, 11:06pm_

**Christen Press**

it's going

_Sent, 11:07pm_

**Tobin Heath**

Thank you so much for the details, sounds fun!! 

_Sent, 11:07pm_

Christen snorted and smiled at the message.

**Christen Press**

i'm watching a movie with my friends

_Sent, 11:08pm_

**Tobin Heath**

:(

_Sent, 11:08pm_

**Tobin Heath**

Should've been me

_Sent, 11:08pm_

Christen felt her cheeks flush and she quickly peeked at her friends, making sure that her flushed cheeks were disguised by the darkness of her living room.

**Christen Press**

really now?

_Sent, 11:09pm_

**Tobin Heath**

Yeah

_Sent, 11:09pm_

**Christen Press**

join us

_Sent, 11:10pm_

**Christen Press**

if you want

_Sent, 11:10pm_

**Christen Press**

it's still a solid one and a half-hour left, and i'm sure you can get here in twenty

_Sent, 11:10pm_

**Tobin Heath**

Is that what you want?

_Sent, 11:11pm_

**Christen Press**

i want what you want

_Sent, 11:11pm_

Christen suddenly felt very nervous, she hadn’t planned meeting Tobin today, and some weird kind fo confidence in her text had just invited Tobin over and the small bubble inclining that Tobin was writing made her arguably more nervous.

**Tobin Heath**

I’ll be there soon

_Sent, 11:12 pm_

Christen’s hands felt sweaty. What the hell had she done, it’s almost midnight and she is about to introduce her friends to her… friend, in the middle of the night, all of them looking like they’ve been run over by a car. She is looking like a hobo in her grey sweatpants and a way too big t—shirt. She suddenly felt out of place, and way too nervous.

“S—So,” she screeched, coughed to clear her throat while getting the attention of her three friends. “So I kind of invited another friend over,” she mumbled out. Megan’s eyes widened as she checked herself out.

“Who’s this friend? Morgan?” Ali said, mentioning a friend from Christen’s work, and Christen shook her friend.

“It’s a new friend,” Christen said and felt her cheeks flush. A new friend?

“Who is this new friend?” Ashlyn teased and smirked Christen’s way.

“No way,” Megan said and tried to get in contact with Christen. Christen quickly shook her head and pushed Megan away.

“No, not that kind of friend, you don’t know her, and barely do I,” she said and mentally hit herself. Now her friends will think she is inviting a murderer over. Megan looked unsure.

“Her? What’s her name?” Megan said.

“You don’t know her, but she’s nice I promise, and she loves soccer! Like you!”

Megan nodded her head and shrugged her shoulders.

“She has missed most of the movie though,” Megan said and smiled. “Sounds like a booty call to me, should we leave?”

“No!” Christen shrieked, and quickly covered her own mouth. “No, she just ended her shift at work and I invited her over, no biggie, you all can stay,” she reassured. 

The three women seemed content while Christen herself felt completely out of place. The nerves inside her were on a high drive and she felt unfamiliar tingling in her stomach. She is about to introduce Tobin to her three friends, whereas two of those friends may have seen Tobin the night in the sex shop. Christen hopes that they won’t.

The movie kept going and caught the attention of her three friends while Christen discretely bit the pillow in her arms as she desperately checked the time every other minute. As the twenty minutes slowly turned into five, she felt more nervous than before, how is she supposed to act? Should she change into nicer clothes?

Her overthinking went on for long, and soon there was knocking on her door and she quickly stood up and walked over to the door. She brushed her sweaty palms against her sweatpants before opened it. In front of her stood Tobin, in a pair of ripped, black jeans and a white hoodie. On top of her head was a grey beanie and Christen thought that she looked so good right now.

Christen must have been staring for long, because the woman in front of her cleared her throat to get Christen’s attention, and when they finally met each other’s eyes Christen saw a smirk occupying her lips.

“Hi...,” she said quietly as she stepped aside, allowing Tobin to get inside. Tobin said a quiet _hello_ as well as she untied her Nike shoes.

Christen felt her cheeks getting warmer as Tobin’s eyes traced down her body and she suddenly felt like hiding behind the couch. She knew she should've changed! “You look cute,” Tobin smiled which surprised Christen “Are you going to introduce me?”

Christen nodded quickly as she led Tobin to the living room where the movie was now paused and three pairs of eyes twisted their way. Christen could feel an extremely familiar nervous feeling growing and she looked at her three friends before looking back at Tobin.

“So, this is Tobin I told you about, my new friend, and this is Megan, Ali and Ashlyn, a couple of idiots,” Christen said and bobbed her head, proud of herself for keeping her voice steady. Her three friends on the couch grumbled at Christen before standing up to introduce themselves correctly. Christen smiled in success as the four women engaged in a small talk together, before returning to the couch. The couch was way to small actually fit five grown-ups. However, they made it work and Christen was sure she has never been this close to Tobin that took a seat beside her.

Tobin obviously had no problem or whatsoever with the movie choice, she actually kept her gaze focused straight ahead and Christen felt a little disgruntled. She was obviously the only one here that actually preferred anything over this. She turned her gaze away from Tobin and leaned back against the couch. What she didn’t except, was Tobin’s arm that suddenly supported her head. She was currently leaning her head against Tobin’s arm and she felt her body getting uncontrollably hotter. Tobin’s gaze was on her now and Christen slowly inspected it. Her face was all-natural, no smile or anything curling any feature on her face. It made Christen all giddy and unsure. She was about to sit straighter when she felt the arm behind her head curl, which forced Christen to lean against Tobin’s shoulder. Christen was sure that her body would set on fire any minute and the fact that Tobin supported her own hand on her arm didn’t necessarily help.

Tobin turned her face forward and now in front of Christen was a sharp jawline and a smooth looking neck. It made her breath hitch and she forced herself to watch the damn movie so that she wouldn’t do something out of her control. She had a small amount of alcohol in her body after all.

The movie went on, and Christen confidently hid her face in Tobin’s shoulder when a jump scare came on. It made Tobin smirk and Christen felt like an idiot, she wasn’t a teenager anymore. When the second jump scare came along Tobin turned her head to look at Christen.

“So you obviously don’t like horror movies,” Tobin whispered as she smirked and Christen rolled her eyes.

“First of all, they’re not entertaining at all,” Christen whispered as she crossed her arms which made Tobin’s hand fall of her arm and instead settle above her hips, and Christen was sure her heart skipped a beat. “I don’t see anything enjoyable in a horror movie,” she pouted and she heard Tobin snicker beside her before she turned to watch the movie again and Christen felt her stomach drop a little.

“Neither do I,” it was silent but Christen heard it loud and clear, she had not expected that. Christen suddenly wanted Tobin’s eyes back on her, and when she finally got them on her, she felt all giddy again.

“Why are we watching it then?”

“Well, you invited me over and I wouldn’t miss an opportunity with you,” Tobin said smoothly and Christen felt an all to familiar flush to her cheeks. 

“I don’t wanna watch it anymore though,” Christen whispered confidently and Tobin pinched the skin above her hip which got a small and embarrassing sound out of the girl, and Tobin raised an eyebrow teasingly.

“What do you have in mind then?” Christen felt a little annoyed at herself, she has no clue how to deal with circumstances like this, where she gets to choose, and where she drops the hints. Earlier, she had just leaped into the first option available, let the guy play around with her a little until they got bored of each other. Christen wouldn’t mind that they did, but now, this was new territory and Tobin for sure knew how to handle situations like this, while Christen didn’t have a clue.

“I don’t know...,” she mumbled. “I can show you around?” She continues hopefully and Tobin snickered.

“Sure, I would like to know the apartment of Christen Press,’ she said in an accent.

The movie had another forty-five minutes until it reached its end, it was a lot of time for the two women alone. But, Christen’s friends looked at them confused when they suddenly stood up from the couch. They didn’t bother asking any questions though, which eased the nerves inside of Christen.

They walked straight to the kitchen that was connected to the living room. However, it hid them from the group of friends on the couch. Tobin listened carefully as Christen walked her through her apartment. It was quick and Tobin was sure that Christen didn’t know how to deal with a situation like this. Still, she waited and kept quiet as Christen finally reached her own bedroom.

“Well, this is my bedroom,” Christen mumbled and avoided Tobin’s eyes. As soon as she opened the door Tobin was met with the familiar scent that belonged to Christen. The room obviously held a theme, a purple theme, and Tobin looked around carefully as she crossed her arms across her chest. The bed stood in the middle, it was huge and the bedding was in grey colors, with a purple headboard. By the food of the bed was two quilts on top of each other, a fluffy white one over the purple one. Tobin is not going to lie, the bed looks more than comfortable but that wasn’t something she was about to address. She turned her gaze away from the bed. She noticed how one wall was filled with mirror closets, while another wall was covered in a huge, black bookshelf with a desk beside it. The windows on the third wall had purple curtains, obviously and the fourth wall only held a couple of paintings and a whiteboard. The floor she stood on was occupied with a big, fluffy, and white carpet.

“You have a really nice room,” Tobin hummed as she met Christen’s eyes again.

“You think?” Christen answered as she walked closer to the bed, taking a seat at the foot of the bed, on top of her two quilts.

“Just as nice as the owner of the room,” Tobin said playfully and Christen snorted as she shook her head.

“I didn’t know I invited a teenage boy over.”

“You like it,” Tobin sing-sang as she walked closer to Christen, took a stray of her straightened hair, and brought it behind her ear. Christen only shrugged.

“I do?” She said as she looked up at Tobin who was still standing up with a confident smirk on her face.

“You tell me.”

“Well, I didn’t tell you that if I remember correctly.”

“Tell me now,” Tobin’s voice wasn’t playful anymore. It was raspy, low and if Christen didn’t know better, it was sensual. Tobin’s hand was still fumbling with the hair behind her ear which got Christen to lean into it, and Christen forced herself to take a deep breath to control herself.

“What’s in it for me?” She teased, trying to keep her voice as steady as she could possibly offer.

“A kiss.”

This time, Christen was sure her body was on fire. Her heart skipped a beat and she completely stopped breathing. 

”I like it,” Christen said confidently. “Even though you picked them up from thirteen-year-old boys,” Tobin laughed a little until she came way too close to Christen, and suddenly her face turned stoic.

“I guess I owe you a kiss now?”

“You do,” Christen breathed out as she looked up at Tobin who was still standing while she was stuck sitting on the bed. Tobin’s eyes were dark and Christen wondered if hers was as well. Her thoughts got interrupted though, by a face moving towards her own. It was Tobin’s leaning down, and Christen unintentionally turned her head upwards to meet Tobin’s soft-looking lips.

Christen didn’t get to mentally prepare or imagine Tobin’s lips against her before they were actually settled against her own. They were as soft as they looked and their lips moved against each other as a puzzle that was meant to stick together. Either Christen was being really cheesy or their lips were actually a matching piece. They only parted ways when Christen had to breathe, and it wasn’t until then she opened her eyes and met Tobin’s dark ones that were staring right back at her. Since neither of them had anything to say, Christen brought her hand around Tobin’s neck and forced her down to meet her lips again. Tobin’s standing position grew more uncomfortable with time and wasn’t as comfortable as she would’ve wished, but she couldn’t get herself to care.

Christen felt butterflies in her tummy, and if she would’ve explained the feeling of them exploding inside her stomach she for sure would’ve sounded like she was sixteen all over again.

Their lips kept moving against each other, and Christen felt a burst of confidence and let her tongue brush against Tobin’s lips. It didn’t take long until their tongues were tangled up. If Christen would’ve seen a make out like this, she would’ve gagged and left immediately. But yet here she was, tongue tangled up with Tobin’s, for minutes she hadn’t counted.

It wasn’t until Tobin pushed her back against her bed, and motioned for her to get up against her pillows that their mouths separated. Christen did it without any question. Tobin stood up straight before looking at the sight in front of her and Christen felt the butterflies expanding and her cheeks flush. Christen turned insecure under Tobin’s gaze and tried to reach after her instead. Tobin saw her unsuccessful attempt at reaching for her hand, but slowly crawled up the bed on top of Christen. She supported her weight on her hands and arms, looking down at a flushed Christen before leaning down to catch her lips again.  
  


Christen moved both of her arms behind Tobin’s neck, urging her down, and Tobin dropped her weight on her own elbows and suddenly their cores were pressed against one another’s. It made Christen let out a quiet but embarrassing moan and Tobin groaned at the sound. Their lips didn’t separate though, it only engaged them together and the rhythm increased.

Tobin put her weight on one elbow while the other hand moved towards Christen body, putting it on her side over the oversized t-shirt. Christen shivered at the touch before she tightened her grip around Tobin, pulling her even closer. Tobin groaned, she wasn’t sure how long she will be able to keep her body at distance from Christen’s before her elbow is giving up. But, she wasn’t about to find out. She slowly separated herself from Christen’s lips, and it took everything inside her to not lean down and meet Christen’s now swollen and red lips again.

The room was quiet, the only sound was soft panting from the two women. Tobin brought a hand to her own hair before brushing it back, while slowly moving away from Christen’s body to sit across from her. Christen followed her lead, and soon the two were sitting in front of each other, both with their clothes messy and lips swollen.

Christen felt nervous, and Tobin would’ve lied if she said she didn’t.

“We are doing it in the wrong order,” Tobin said softly, grinning Christen’s way.

“Yeah,” Christen agreed, however, she didn’t care at all. She didn’t regret the kiss at all and Christen was sure that Tobin felt the same way. “Not my problem you keep postponing our first date,” Christen shrugged playfully.

“How come I can postpone something that didn’t even have a day to begin with?” Tobin teased and Christen rolled her eyes playfully.

“Still, you are taking your damn time.”

“Let me take you out tomorrow?” Tobin said suddenly which made Christen smile broadly. She nodded as she brought a hand through her straightened her the same way Tobin just had done.

“I would like that, yes.”

“I will text you the details,” Tobin said softly as she reached for Christen’s hand. “Now though, we should get back before the movie is over.”

Christen felt way too giddy walking out hand in hand with Tobin. But she couldn't care less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the kudos and comments, i really appreciate it!!


	5. Chapter 5

Christen couldn't sleep. She felt the sensation of Tobin's lips against hers still. It made her feel giddy and embarrassed all at once. They had lost control, Christen let her lust for Tobin take over all of a sudden. However, Christen knew that overthinking would do no good. Still, her body was active and her mind was on a high drive.

It was two hours after midnight, her head was back against the headboard with pillows comfortable behind her back and neck, keeping her steady as her hands kept a steady grip around the book in her hands. A book that hopefully would keep her distracted from the lips of Tobin's, or the date she has in the upcoming hours. When Tobin arrived home that night, she had left a message telling her to wear something comfortable but nice, and to take a deep nights sleep. The latter, was a failed mission, but Christen is not going to lie, a date an early morning after no sleep didn't sound appetizing at all. So her staying up late probably wouldn’t take too much of a toll on her.

She kept the book open for another hour before she sealed the cover of the book shut, the book that she for sure would anguish when wakening up. The idea of a book and overthinking keeping her up during the nights sounds ridiculous, and her friends made sure that she knew about it; how ridiculous it was even reading books, that it was something you did decades ago. Christen didn't see books as either ridiculous or ancient, if that was the case, a Nobel price award within literature wouldn't still be a nomination.

Nonetheless, when she woke up at noon the _morning_ after, she indeed felt ridiculous. She hasn’t slept in this far since her teenage years and the thought of overthinking keeping her up was indeed ridiculous.

It got embarrassing when she saw a text message from Tobin, sent two hours ago. She had written and telling Christen that she would pick her up at six and that she was excited for what the night holds for them. Christen could feel her cheeks getting hotter at the message, but for two reasons. One, Tobin was just as excited as she was, two, she felt ashamed. She has left Tobin on delivered for two hours. The girl was probably peeing her pants, thinking she has done something wrong.

Christen sent a text back, telling her that she was just as excited before she finally got out of her bed. She took a shower, shaved her body throughout, and let her hair dry naturally to avoid any unneeded messiness. She would probably end up straightening it later anyway. Her curly hair was something she either put up in a bun or ponytail. No matter how many times people would tell her how much they admired her hair, and how jealous they were, Christen couldn’t take their words for granted. She had a love—hate relationship with it, but it touched an insecure spot within her, and to avoid unnecessary attention, she likes to keep it straight and simple. Her mother despised her for that. None of her two sisters had gotten her chocolate and gleaming curly hair and Christen did apparently not appreciate it as much as her mother would’ve wished.

She ignored her hair for the time being though, letting it wet her t—shirt as she made her way to the kitchen to prepare her body for the first meal of the day.

She slowly felt the nerves creep up her body as she finally sat down with a skillful meal in front of her. It’s been a long time since her last date, and she can’t remember feeling this giddy over a date before. The fact that she has a date with Tobin made her happy, but she was still incredulously nervous. Even though she has been on dates before, it has only been a few of them, and some she would rather forget about.

She suddenly felt full because of the nerves invading her body, yet she kept forcing her food down, not wanting to pass out before she even met Tobin.

It was laughable really, how giddy she felt. She couldn’t even sit still and the fork on her plate kept playing around with the food on it. If someone would’ve seen her current state right now, they would probably have thought that they had entered an apartment belonging to a sixteen—year—old.

Christen shook her head at the thought as she brought her finished meal to the sink, rinsing it off before placing it in the dishwasher.

Christen retired to the couch, where she put on a lame sitcom, hoping it would calm her nerves down. However, it did not. It ended up being the complete opposite — her leg was bouncing up and down as she felt her breath quicken. It started to get embarrassing. She giggled softly at the scenario before making another attempt to calm her nerves done.

This time, she actually succeeded to pass the time. She got some work in, planning the upcoming week with her students and before she knew it, it was a little after four and she felt her stomach grumble. She knew that the lack of food from earlier today would make itself known. She didn’t want to eat too much though, because hopefully, Tobin had dinner planned for the two of them.

She ended up making a small fruit bowl, containing pieces of apples, bananas and grapes before she made her way to her bedroom.Just after the girls had left yesterday, she had picked out an outfit for today’s outing. Now though, the outfit didn’t look as pleasing as it did before. A _dress_. 

Tobin had told her to wear something nice but comfortable, and Christen did feel as those two pieces of advice weren’t really compatible. Was she supposed to wear a dress? Or leggings?

Christen pushed the dress aside, going for a safer option. Even though a dress would be nice and comfortable, it wasn’t very often she actually wore one. A dress was comfortable as in physically wearing one, but Christen felt uncomfortable at the thought of wearing a dress when she already felt uneasiness about this date. So, a dress wouldn’t do good a night like this.

Pushing the dress aside didn’t do no good though, it increased her nerves. She thought she had got past the of the rip—your—closet—our part yesterday so she could focus on mentally preparing herself these last two hours. Now, she had instead walked two steps backwards, and was currently standing on step one yet again.

The ripping—her—closet—out part kept going for a solid thirty minutes before she reminded herself that she still had other things to do before Tobin’s arrival. She ended up opting between that damn dress or a pair of light blue mom jeans with a tucked-in white blouse. She groaned at her two options and retired to the bathroom, to freshen her appearance before deciding on what clothes she should wear.

She really felt like a sixteen—year—old.

-

Tobin arrived on the hour mark, not a minute early, or late and at the sounds of her doorbell Christen brushed her sweaty palms against the surface of her jeans. Taking a deep breath and mentally preparing herself yet again. Why was she so damn nervous anyway? She made out with Tobin last night for God’s sake.

The thought didn’t ease her nerves and without hesitation, she opened the door.

Right in front of her stood Tobin, with a cheesy smile on her face and a single red rose in her hand, and Christen would have snorted if it wasn’t for how good looking Tobin was right now.

Christen suddenly felt very contented with her choice of the jeans. In front of her stood Tobin in a pair of loose-fitting black jeans, an oversized beige tee—shirt with a blue beanie sitting swell on her head. Her hair was behind her both ears, defining the feminine features in her face, making Christen’s breath hitch. She looked breathtakingly beautiful, even though it looked as if she had spent a total of ten minutes picking her outfit out.

Christen breathed out, not realizing how long she actually stared before she greeted Tobin breathlessly. Smiling at her before taking the rose and going in for a hug. 

The feeling of Tobin’s arm around her and her smell entering her nostrils eased some tension from her stiff body, and Christen could swear Tobin’s body got the same reaction.

They stayed in the embrace for long before Christen excused herself into the kitchen, but not before welcoming Tobin inside for the second time within a twenty—four hour span. She let the single rose sit alone in a thin vase, filled with lukewarm water before she walked back to the hall where she saw a Tobin standing with her hands in her pocket, looking at the frames that sat even on her wall. As she walked closer she saw Tobin leaning in further. She stood in front of a family picture, where Christen couldn’t be any older than eight. 

As she stood closer to Tobin, Christen felt the warmth of Tobin’s body in delusion, acknowledging her existence to Tobin.

“These are my sisters,” Christen said softly, pointing out her older and younger sister on either side of her. “And my mom and dad,” she smiled. Tobin hummed before turning her head Christen’s face.

“You were a cutie,” Tobin teased and Christen huffed before leaning back. “You still are,” Tobin continued, bopping Christen’s nose before leaning back again and Christen felt embarrassed that Tobin’s cheesy line actually made her cheeks lit on fire. “We should get going.”

“Where are we going?” Christen questioned with a narrowed eyebrow, only to get a teasing smile back. Christen pouted as she locked her door behind them.

“Don’t do that,” Tobin hummed, nudging Christen’s shoulder before opening the passenger door for her. She had brought the Audi again and Christen wanted to bring the subject about Tobin’s work. But it wasn’t her place to tell or bring up for that matter. It was all Tobin, and Christen didn’t necessarily feel proud of her stalkerish behavior.

Instead, the duo engaged in a small talk, where Tobin told her about her own family. That she had two sisters and a younger brother, and that she had gotten her Christian beliefs from her loving parents. But that she also hasn’t seen them in a few months, since they all live in New Jersey.

“Why are you living here in Portland then?” Christen asked softly, not wanting to touch a sensitive subject. She still doesn’t know enough of Tobin to actually know where her limits are set.

“The same reason you’re not living in LA,” Tobin teased, throwing a smile Christen’s way, only to get a grimace from the younger girl back.

“Touché.”

“No really though, I had a pal over here, a friend from college and all that, and we worked together so I kinda’ just got stuck here,” Tobin shrugged. “Don’t get me wrong though, I love it here, if I wanted to leave, I would have a long time ago.” Christen hummed. Tobin obviously talked about her pal Valentino Montesorri and Christen wanted to sound as clueless as possible. _Not_ wanting to expose her actual knowledge about the brunette beside her.

“What happened to that _pal_?” She tried carefully, noticing how Tobin didn’t spare her a look. Christen blamed it on the fact that they were driving.

“We are still good friends, he travels a lot though, he has a lot of business going on I guess,” Tobin explained and Christen kept quiet, ending the conversation there.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before they engaged in another small talk before they finally arrived. Christen did not recognize anything that was currently in their surroundings.

Tobin had probably been driving them to the outskirts of Portland, since she wasn’t really familiar with their current location. It was less apartments here as well, more forest and smaller roads.

“If I remember correctly, you’re a fan of soccer…?” Tobin tried as she lead Christen out of the car. Christen nodded before answering.

“I am, yes,” she hummed. Not really knowing where this was going.

Tobin leaned against the back of her car, both hands placed on top of the tailgate. “I thought… we could have a picnic, on a soccer field, watching the sunset?”

Tobin looked absolutely adorable, and Christen smiled at the sight in front of her, keeping quiet.

“I just… Uhm, didn’t feel like going to a restaurant, it’s, boring and—,” she rambled on, feeling embarrassed, of course, a picnic is fucking lame. Do people actually do that—.

“I would love to, this is really sweet, what are we having?” Christen said, interrupted Tobin’s ramble. If Christen was going to be honest, she actually thought Tobin would’ve brought her to a restaurant, not that she would’ve mind that either. But a picnic, on an empty soccer field, is just so much sweeter.

“Caesar salad!”

-

“You know, I actually got a soccer scholarship to UNC,” Tobin explained, keeping her voice soft, not wanting to sound like a brat. Christen gasped loudly.

“No way! Did you go?” She asked excitingly and Tobin laughed at the sight.

“I did, four years with a total of three NCAA championships,” she explained, watching as Christen gaped at her.

“Please tell me why you’re not playing pro right now?” She teased and Tobin shrugged lightly.

“It wasn’t fun anymore, playing, I mean. I still love soccer with all of my heart, but I prefer getting a bunch of friends in a game for fun, no referees or offsides, just a bunch of friends playing,” Tobin explained faintly. “I love watching soccer as well, but I don’t like the thought of playing in front of thousands of people, cameras taping everything and all those interviews, that’s just not what I want, you get me?” Tobin continued and Christen nodded furiously. Is that why she chose a completely different path, a path including sex toys?

“I totally understand, you’re really brave to actually quit it all like that,” Christen said. “You had the chance to go pro, but you put yourself first and that is a hundred percent understandable.”

“Would you like to go pro?”

“Hmm, no, I don’t think so, it’s like you’re saying, I enjoy playing it with friends but as soon as I’m put in a serious situation— like, a literal win or lose situation I just, blame myself if anything goes wrong,” Christen explained. “I was a striker in high school, our only one up top, and if we lost it would really get to me, like, _I could’ve scored_ , if I just hadn’t missed that shot and so on. And don’t get me started on penalties, I could cry for days if I missed one,” Tobin nodded furiously as she smiled broadly which made Christen smile just as wide. They shared that aspect of their life. “Competitive soccer didn’t do me any good. Of course it made me who I am today, but I could barely stand high school soccer so…”

“College then, did you do soccer in college?”

“No, I used my academic scholarship to get into Stanford,” Tobin gasped loudly.

“You’re smart! That’s so awesome, how was it there?” Tobin asked excitingly and Christen couldn’t wait to explain all of her memorable experiences from college and how she wished to return in order to reach a masters degree.

They got so excited about their college experiences that they actually missed the sunset, only noticing when it turned so dark that they almost couldn’t see each other.

-

It was almost nine when they sat in the car on their way home. Christen was sitting in a yellow hoodie that belonged to Tobin. She had gotten it when Tobin noticed her shivering, and it was only then that Tobin herself realized how cold it had gotten. 

“I kinda’ don’t wanna bring you home yet,” Tobin said with a smirk on her face.

“That sounds a bit creepy, don’t you think?” Christen teased and Tobin grumbled beside her before turning her phone on in her lap. “Don’t use your phone while driving!” Christen shrieked, whacking Tobin’s shoulder lightly.

“And you think hitting me while I’m driving is better?” Tobin teased. Christen’s parents raised her to know that you do not pry into someone’s business, nor phones. But still, Christen was peeking over the console, watching as Tobin entered the map app on her phone, and Christen narrowed her eyes, getting scared when Tobin suddenly spoke very loudly.

“Wanna’ go for a swim?” She said in excitement and even though there were plenty of things that should’ve stopped them, Christen thought that she wouldn’t really be able to say no to Tobin’s face.

“I have no bikini…? And it’s freaking cold,” Christen tried and Tobin only shook her head excitingly.

“There’s a jacuzzi, and we can swim in undies, it will be fun,” Tobin continued, trying her best to convince Christen even though Christen probably wouldn’t say no even if her life depended on it. She may catch a cold, but who actually cares, she’s not about to reject Tobin and turn down any extra minutes in her presence. Still, there’s actually cold outside, and she doesn’t really have any fitting undies for this — they are white.

“ _Tobin_ ,” she tried, dragging out her name only to get a pouty face back. “Fine,” she grumbled, not that she necessarily felt genuinely bothered about the scenario, but still, the reaction she got from Tobin after simply saying yes made her want to say yes to any of the offers Tobin kept ahold of.

The drive to the destination — a destination Christen didn’t know of — was full of music and Tobin quietly humming along, it made Christen happier than she would admit. She also felt unexplainably happy about the fact that she agreed to this late pool party they were about to have.

Well, that was until…

“Tobin, why the hell are we standing in front of an emergency exit staircase?” Christen said, narrowing her eyes Tobin’s way. “Can’t we just use the front entrance?” Tobin laughed airily before rubbing the back of her neck with the hand that wasn’t occupied by the hand that was holding two towels. She had clearly been planning this.

“So here’s the thing… I don’t really know where we are, or who lives here, or what the pin code to the front entrance is, or anything really, I saw a jacuzzi on the top floor of a building on google maps and I thought we could go for a swim?”

Oh boy, this can’t go anything but wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all the kudos and comments, it really keeps me going :):) i appreciate all of youuu.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s been 87 years since last. A lot has happened and I’m so sorry if this chapter is wackkk, but hello, I missed this. :) 
> 
> Stay safe you guys.

"Tobin, I don't know," Christen said, sounding dubious. Tobin grinned her way before shrugging. 

"It will be fun," she said, grinning just as wide. "We don't have to tough," she continued quickly. She didn't want to frighten Christen off just yet. Christen grumbled a bit before allowing her eyes to travel up the fire escape. There was at least a seven-story apartment, it made her gasp out loud. 

Christen snorted, "I'm not even sure if I'm physically able to climb this thing before I run out of breath."

Tobin smiled broadly and snickered a bit, "I don't necessarily think that that will be a problem, if I remembered correctly you're a retired soccer player," she said playfully.

"That is true, but, if I remember correctly, soccer players do not necessarily do yoga to stretch their limbs, which means I'm not flexible," Christen tried yet again. Tobin snorted before raising an eyebrow playfully. 

"If I remember correctly, you told me you did yoga and meditated every morning a few days ago, and I have seen a bunch of yoga mats laying around in your apartment when you so nicely invited me over," Tobin heard a tight-lipped fuck coming out from the girl in front of her. "Look, we don't have to, we can catch some drinks back at mine's, but I can promise you that I will catch you if you fall," the last part came out as mischievous. 

"That's just an excuse to check out my ass," Christen smirked and Tobin shrugged halfheartedly. Christen continued to glance up the staircase, plotting her best and most beneficial way of climbing up this thing without tumbling face flat against Tobin. 

It wasn't necessarily the climb that was going to be the hard part, but rather the fact that the staircase didn't even reach the window on the bottom floor. Was she meant to jump three meters to reach the edge of the staircase? 

"Fine, but how are we supposed to even reach the staircase, are we going to fly?" Christen wondered mischievously out loud. "And you owe me a new pair of underwear after we are done," Christen said cheekily as she peeked at Tobin, who crossed her arms with a swelling grin on her face. 

"Babe, you must have forgotten that I do indeed work at a sex shop, you can pick any underwear you please and it will be yours, or, we could skip the whole underwear part, like, all of it," Tobin said playfully, nudging Christen's shoulder lightly as she started to walk towards the dark alley a couple of yards away. Christen felt her face growing red as she continued to watch Tobin walk away. 

It wasn't until Tobin stopped at the large, green dumpster that Christen got a clue about what Tobin had in mind. And it wasn't until Tobin started to roll that huge thing towards them that Christen realized that she had to climb that big thing to even reach the staircase. 

"Not only do I have to climb a staircase, but I also have to climb a disgusting smelling dumpster," Christen groaned, crossing her arms as Tobin let out a snort of a laugh as she rolled the dumpster towards Christen. 

“Stop being bratty, I know you want this,” Tobin began, as she looked towards the staircase to fit the dumpster right under. “And I will help you climb it up, and if your clumsy ass manages to get something dirty on yourself, you have a huge jacuzzi up there,” Tobin continued as she pointed towards the rooftop, “that will help you get rid of the smell.” 

“You know I’m just kidding right, however, I do believe we maybe a little too old to do illegal stuff like this, you still haven’t convinced me that you mentally aren’t a thirteen-year-old teenage boy.” 

“No, you’re only too old if you continue to tell yourself that, I’m young for how long as I want, and my life has just begun!” Tobin exclaimed as she laughed out loud. “It’s only been nine years since I turned eighteen, only six years since I legally bought my first booze. I’m fucking young baby!” Christen sighed a breath of relief and felt a huge smile grow on her face as she continued to watch Tobin laugh out wild. Tobin is just what she desired in life. For the first time in months, she felt in control, and Tobin provided her that control. She is twenty-five, and her plans of achieving all of her goals are within reach for a long shot.

Christen hummed as climbed the dumpster intentionally, reaching for Tobin’s hand to help her up. “You’re right, we are still young, and this night is still young.” 

-

As they reached the rooftop, Christen felt goosebumps rise on her arms and neck, and felt her whole body shiver in rhythm with the wind. The climb of the eternity long staircase didn’t do a good job getting her warm, and through her button-up and Tobin’s hoodie, she still felt chilly. Tobin on the other hand looked as happy as she has ever seen her. Her smile was broad on her face, the moonlight reflecting against her sparkling eyes, as she brought a hair tie around the little bun on the back of her head. Christen, on the other hand, felt more relieved than ever before, but cold. 

None of them did anything but flicking their eyes between the open city and each other until Tobin waltzed over to the jacuzzi, which was protected by a dark grey cover. It wasn’t until Tobin brought the cover off that the steam from the hot water could be seen. However, while there were no bubbles, the water was still hot. But it didn’t take long until Christen saw bubbles rise above the surface, and the water turning into a purple color, that was until Tobin changed it to red, of course. 

“Now come on,” Tobin grinned as she started to pull her black sweatshirt off, alongside her beige tee-shirt, until she was only clad in her jeans and a black sports bra, still wearing a huge grin on her face, with her blue beanie on top of her head. Tobin dropped her shirt beside herself, raising an eyebrow at Christen before reaching for her zipper and button of her jeans. It wasn’t until then Christen turned away, feeling her cheeks begin to burn as she started to occupy herself by unbuttoning her white button-up. By the time all of the buttons were undone — surprisingly fast by her nervous and shaky hands — Tobin stood undressed, well almost, only clad in black boyshorts and her sports bra. Christen managed to stand still for a dozen seconds, face colored red before she noticed that she stared. It wasn’t until then she turned her gaze towards Tobin's face, and from distance she could see that Tobin’s eyes had turned black, gazing at her chest that could be seen between her now open shirt. Christen felt a shiver run down her back, and she slowly started to pull her button-up down, starting with her left arm and when the shirt was completely off, the tension had raised between the two women. When Christen turned her gaze up, she came in contact with Tobin’s dark orbs and felt yet another shiver run down her neck, towards the edge of her toes. It was a rare feeling, and she’s not sure she has ever felt a shiver like this before. Most likely because no one ever has made her feel the things Tobin had managed to do in the few hours they had spent with each other in total. 

When Christen dropped her shirt beside her, she felt Tobin’s eyes move down her body alongside the shirt, and she took a few steps towards Christen. The action brought a smirk to Christen’s face, and when Tobin reached for her, she made a humming sound and moved backward. 

“No, get in the water Tobin,” she rasped as she reached for her own bottoms as kept eye contact with Tobin’s eyes. She could almost see a growl growing on Tobin’s face as she continued to move further away from Tobin, and her smirk only grew wider when Tobin’s eyebrows furrowed. She stood still, staring at Tobin for another five seconds, before Tobin turned to the jacuzzi, and stepped inside. She sat herself down comfortably in one of the corners of the jacuzzi and stretched her arms out on the side of the jacuzzi. A few seconds later she let out a loud groan, and Christen regretted telling her to go sit in the jacuzzi. Because now, she was the only vulnerable one, her whole body would soon be on display, while Tobin’s is hidden under the surface. Christen is not used to being put on display, so the familiar heat rose to her cheeks. 

“Go on then, Christen,” Tobin husked with a smirk on her face, clearly sensing the vulnerability from the girl in front of her. It was almost as if Christen was going to tell Tobin to close her eyes as she continued to undress. But she managed to swallow her insecurity down as she stepped out of her jeans, proudly hurrying the jeans towards her shirt and Tobin’s yellow hoodie that was scattered across the rooftop. The smirk on Tobin’s face was no longer visible, instead, the black orbs rose again, gazing at Christen, almost burning holes on her skin. 

It brought the shudders back, but also a sense of independence. She yet again felt in control, and if she pleased, she could just turn and walk away without Tobin questioning in. It was a feeling she adored and a feeling she had longed to feel. Though the feeling didn’t get her to stroll away, rather she walked closer to the jacuzzi that was shaded in red, with Tobin sitting comfortably in one of the corners of the jacuzzi. Christen gleamed at the scenery, and she felt similarly like a teenager again. 

“Climb in,” Tobin husked, before swallowing. Christen did what she was told as she swallowed herself since her mouth had turned unbelievably dry. 

The water felt hot against her cold skin, and she felt goosebump rise on her arms. She closed her eyes for a hot minute, and when she opened them again, she immediately met Tobin’s eyes. Her face showed no emotions, but her eyes were as dark as they were a few minutes ago, and the stare rose goosebumps on Christen’s arms for a different reason than before. She kept her gaze on Tobin’s eyes as the silence and the tension grew. It wasn’t an awkward silence or tension for that matter. The silence was the loudest one Christen has ever heard. It was almost as she could hear her heart beating and blood flooding.

It wasn’t until Christen moved towards Tobin that emotions on Tobin’s face could be seen, and for the first time in a few minutes Christen could see the corners of Tobin’s mouth rise into a small grin. And Christen wanted nothing more than to kiss it off. 

And that was exactly what she did. 

And like the night before, she felt as if Tobin’s lips was the missing piece to her own. They fit each other like magnets, and it was a feeling Christen had missed in the couple of hours they were away. 

Tobin’s lips moved perfectly against hers, and compared to yesterday night, Tobin was the one who took control by entangling their tongues together as she brought her arms around Christen as close as possible. Thus leading to Christen unintentionally climb onto Tobin’s lap. For the first time, Christen felt Tobin’s naked skin against hers. Their clothed chests rubbing against each other, Christen’s naked knees brushing against Tobin’s bony hipbones and her almost—naked ass against Tobin’s muscly legs. The feeling almost made her release some embarrassing sounds, but she managed to keep quiet as their lips continued to move against each other.

The kiss never broke, and Christen moved her hands behind Tobin’s neck and used her left hand to tangle it up in Tobin’s hair, completely ruining the man bun Tobin had. She couldn’t care less, and neither did Tobin. 

It wasn’t until Christen moved her body against Tobin that she realized that not only did their mouths fit like they were each other’s missing pieces, but so did their bodies. Tobin’s small chest against Christen's small one fit perfectly, and the feeling of their tummies stuck to each other was amazing compared to the hairy men she had been with. Tobin was soft. Everything with Tobin was soft. 

Tobin was not only her missing piece when it came to her mouth, but also when it came to their bodies. They fitted perfectly, but Christen was almost sure Tobin could be the missing piece to her soul—

But maybe that is just her teenage thoughts speaking, there is no way of knowing that now, and knowing herself, she would be embarrassed thinking about this tomorrow. Yet there are some truth behind her words, or she has just been alone for too long. At the end of the day, she did indeed enjoy the company of Tobin, and her smooth skin against her was far better than any man she has been with before. 

And although it might be impossible, Christen is questioning her sexuality just as she did seven years ago, this time though, it’s not a question if she likes men or women or both, but instead if she likes anyone but Tobin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to get this going again, but can’t keep no promises, but thanks for all comments and kudos during the time I was away, your concerns gets my heart all warm :,) lol


End file.
